


the life of the afterparty

by DuendeJunior



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, fem!victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: “I thought you were wearing a bra.”Yuuri shakes her head. Her bangs are longer now, hiding her eyes. “The dress was too tight for that.”Victoria bites her lip, smile turning more devious. “Naughty,” she says, running her hands down Yuuri’s back and sides and pushing the dress out of the way.Yuuri chuckles. “Look who’s talking.”or, Yuuri, Victoria and their own private party





	the life of the afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing that happened  
> thanks peeps @ wwv server for the reassurance  
> and please check out [dyeingdoll's excellent art of victuuri girlfriends](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1104123997749473280)

The shoes always come off first. Victoria loves being taller than everyone else in the room, but at the end of the day it’s hard to ignore how much strain they put on her feet. She takes them off as soon as she crosses the front door.

Victoria can hear Yuuri somewhere behind her, toeing off her own shoes and locking the front door, and she has half a mind to start stripping on her way to the bedroom, but the suit jacket gets wrinkled easily and that makes her a bit anxious, so Victoria waits until she’s in the bedroom to disrobe.

She’s glad she chose to forgo the bra this time – the cut of this particular blazer doesn’t allow for her usual garments, and the ones she could use always leave deep, itching indents in her skin.

Yuuri crosses the room threshold the exact moment Victoria is falling on the bed.

“Everything okay?” Yuuri asks. Victoria tilts her head to fully take her in – her bare feet, the necklace she’s leaving over their nightstand, the way her strapless dress hugs her torso, the strands of hair escaping her updo.

Victoria smiles, sitting on the bed. “Better now that you’re here.”

Yuuri’s answering smile is small, but luminous. She sits on the bed, almost on Victoria’s lap. “Help me unzip this?”

In a heartbeat, Victoria has her hands on her back. She undoes the small clasp that keeps the zipper in place before pulling it down. The dress loosens around Yuuri, revealing soft, unblemished skin.

Victoria puts her hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “I thought you were wearing a bra.”

Yuuri shakes her head. Her bangs are longer now, hiding her eyes. “The dress was too tight for that.”

Victoria bites her lip, smile turning more devious. “Naughty,” she says, running her hands down Yuuri’s back and sides and pushing the dress out of the way.

Yuuri chuckles. “Look who’s talking.” There’s probably a dusting of pink on her cheeks. It’s a pity the big mirror is in their closet and not here in their bedroom; Victoria would love to see it.

She stops just shy of Yuuri’s hips. “Let me?” She asks, kissing Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri complies with her mute plea and lifts her hips slightly. The fabric whispers as it’s pushed down, revealing dark blue lace panties and strong legs. Yuuri is a bit wider, a bit rounder now, during off-season. There’s more of her to love.

She runs a hand down Yuuri’s back and hears the slight gasp that leaves Yuuri’s lips. She can see it in her mind’s eye – Yuuri watching with wide eyes as Victoria plays with her breasts, the flush going down her chest when she asks Victoria not to take her eyes off her as she runs a finger down Yuuri’s soaked underwear.

Victoria goes down, raking her nails lightly up Yuuri’s thighs and listening as her breath turns more labored.

“Do you want help with your hair, my love?” Victoria asks.

“I…” Yuuri swallows. “Just take everything off. Please.”

The _please_ goes right to Victoria’s core, but she takes her sweet time sliding all the pins off Yuuri’s hair, swatting her shoulder when she starts squirming too much – having her knee pinched by a wayward pin while she goes down on her wife is not fun.

“There you go,” Victoria whispers as she frees the last strand of Yuuri’s hair. It almost runs down her breast now, a silky cascade that shields them from the world when Yuuri pins Victoria to the bed to kiss her.

This time, Yuuri chooses to be the one pinned down as she lies on the bed, her eyes never leaving Victoria’s face once as she parts her legs.

Victoria doesn’t need to be told twice.

She crawls up to Yuuri, capturing her lips in a kiss. She tastes faintly of champagne and chapstick, and when she puts her arms around Victoria the warm scent of her skin surrounds them. Yuuri parts her lips, and gasps when their tongues touch.

Victoria sucks on her tongue, licks her lips, drowns on her like a woman dying of thirst. When she moves her thigh between Yuuri’s legs and presses up, Yuuri abandons Victoria’s lips to let out a strangled “ _Vikushka_ ” and a string of garbled japanese as she ruts against Victoria.

Victoria kisses down her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point, and moans deep in her chest when Yuuri pulls on her hair.

She leaves a trail of pink marks from Yuuri’s neck to her elegant collarbones, and then to her breasts. Her nipples are light brown and much more sensitive than Victoria’s ones, and Victoria loves them. She rolls one between her thumb and forefinger while kissing the other, taking on Yuuri’s soft gasps and twitches.

She closes her lips around one and gives it a soft bite. Yuuri keens.

“Vikushka, ah, please,” Yuuri moans, holding onto her shoulders now, her nails biting Victoria’s skin.

Victoria presses a string of _yes_ into Yuuri’s skin. She circles the other nipple with her tongue, until they’re both hard and pebbled, and kisses the constellation of moles Yuuri has down her chest and stomach, nipping at Yuuri’s love handles to make her whine, marveling at how warm she is.

She nuzzles at the patch of hair under Yuuri’s navel, right over the seam of her panties. She kisses Yuuri’s mons over the fabric, feeling Yuuri’s hands going back to her hair.

Victoria tucks her fringe behind one ear and looks up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, where brown has given way to the black of her blown-out pupils.

“Can I?” she asks.

Even disheveled and flushed, Yuuri manages to send her an incredulous look. “... Do you really need to ask?”

Victoria snorts. “Does that mean I can pull those off with my teeth?”

The only answers Yuuri gives her are a groan and a thumbs-up, after handing Victoria a pillow to put under her hips and the bottle of lube.

Victoria snorts even harder and goes back to work.

Yuuri keeps her hips lifted to help, but taking the lacy garment off is still a tough job. Victoria has a faint urge to just rip the thing off, but she chooses to save that for the future.

Victoria throws the panties somewhere behind her when she’s done, and Yuuri puts her legs over her shoulders. She rubs her cheek against Yuuri’s inner thigh for a moment, before turning her head to leave her marks on it, trailing down to where Yuuri wants her.

She mouths at the soft outer lips when she gets there. Yuuri whines.

Then, she runs her tongue over the seam and parts them to lap at Yuuri’s clit.

Yuuri almost screams.

She goes straight to incoherent babbling as Victoria uses her tongue against the bud, drawing a tight circle around it, over it. Victoria knows Yuuri is trying not to close her legs and rut against Victoria’s face to her heart’s content, and the simple thought almost makes Victoria come there and then. She puts a hand between her legs and presses up to quell her ache.

Yuuri makes a vaguely unsatisfied sound when Victoria stops to get some air and the lube, and Victoria almost stops breathing when she looks up to see Yuuri pinching a hard nipple. She dives back with renewed vigor, one thumb rubbing at Yuuri’s clit while she inserts the tip of her tongue into her entrance.

“Ah…” Yuuri’s noises are breathy now, and she’s tugging at Victoria’s hair like there’s no tomorrow, as if she’d like Victoria to stay where she is forever. Victoria wouldn’t mind it in the slightest, but she knows how desperate Yuuri gets when she’s like that, one touch away from climax.

She keeps fucking Yuuri with her tongue, and with her free hand she inserts the tip of a well-lubed index finger between her cheeks.

It’s enough.

Yuuri is loud when she comes, her grip on Victoria’s hair bordering on painful. Victoria keeps licking and pressing into her until Yuuri lets out a mumbled “ _enough_ ”, her thighs heavy on Victoria’s shoulders. She eases Yuuri back to Earth with soft kisses to her outer lips.

There’s a weak tap to her shoulder and she goes up willingly, admiring her work. Yuuri is flushed and sweaty all over, her hair a dark messy halo over the pillow, and she makes a soft sound in the back of her throat when Victoria stops to press a kiss to her nipples.

“Come up here,” Yuuri demands. Victoria complies, malleable as clay in her hands.

Yuuri kisses her, warm and deep and satisfied, and runs her nails down Victoria’s back. It reminds Victoria of the heat still throbbing between her legs, but the sensation is fuzzy, easy to keep under control. If Yuuri kept her in this state the whole night she wouldn’t complain for a second.

Yuuri, however. Yuuri has a different plan.

She pulls at Victoria’s panties.

“It’s not fair that you’re not naked with me,” she says. Her voice is hoarse, and the blush over her nose is of the embarrassed quality. Victoria has to kiss her again, and again, and again.

It’s a short affair after that. Victoria’s been keyed up from the moment Yuuri surrounded her with her divine thighs, so it doesn’t take long for Yuuri’s thumb in her clit and Yuuri’s fingers inside her to bring Victoria to completion.

She pants Yuuri’s name against her shoulder over and over, hissing a little when she starts to get too sensitive. She rolls to the side and pillows her head on Yuuri’s shoulder, rubbing small circles on Yuuri’s waist.

It’s probably late. They should get up, take a shower and then go to sleep. But Yuuri is also rubbing circles on her skin, and her hands soothe all aches and troubles Victoria’s ever had to face, and moving now sounds like the biggest crime of all.

“Vika?” Yuuri asks.

“Hm?”

“Bath in 10 minutes?”

Victoria hums her acquiescence against the skin of Yuuri’s neck. And then she kisses it, because she can. Ideas start to swirl around in her head. Maybe she could try to get Yuuri off again in the shower.

That’s when she notices Yuuri’s blush has spread to her ears. Which usually means Yuuri is _thinking_.

“Yuuri? My love?” She pinches Yuuri’s side. “Sharing is caring.”

Yuuri bites her lip and doesn’t look Victoria in the eye. “Well, I could…” She wiggles a little. “We could go for round two. In the shower.”

A slow smile spreads across Victoria’s face. She’s the luckiest woman in the world. In all known galaxies, perhaps.

“Sunshine,” she says. “You’re a woman after my own heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter (open for a limited time!)](https://twitter.com/misguidedLight)   
>  [tumblr](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
